Driverless vehicles of the type involved herein are conventionally controlled by cam means exterior of the vehicle. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,356,040 and 3,903,810. Since the cams disclosed in said patents are only at specific locations, the speed of the vehicles can only be controlled at those locations.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to selectively control the speed of a driverless vehicle at any location along a track while eliminating the need for a large number of cams along the track.